In That Moment He Loved Her
by Sofya29
Summary: Kakashi looked at Sakura. She was starring at the sky and her face lit up in the moonlight. There was something poetic and romantic in this vision. She was a beautiful woman he saw for the first time.


My Sakura Month contribution for the prompt : _Moment You Loved Her_.

I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **In That Moment He Loved Her**_

Sakura yawned and stretched. She felt like she had been sitting for hours.

'You didn't have to help me Sakura.'

Sakura looked at Kakashi and smiled.

'I already told you that I didn't mind Kakashi-sensei. And I was not going to let you be buried under these papers.'

Earlier, Sakura had arrived in Kakashi's office to give him a report and found him completely helpless in front of several documents of all kinds. Sakura had recognized this look. It was the same Tsunade had in this situation. She knew that Kakashi would never ask for help, so she sat down on the other side of the desk and helped him. Without any of them realized it, it was getting dark. Kakashi looked at the clock and put down his pen.

'I think we can say that the day is over,' he said.

Sakura nodded and they went out of the building.

'I'll walk you home.'

'It is okay Kakashi-sensei. It is not very far.'

'I don't mind, it's on my way.'

Sakura nodded even if she knew he was living in the opposite direction, but she also knew that whatever she said, Kakashi would walk her home anyway. The village was calm at this late hour. A real change compared to the rest of the day.

'The moon is beautiful tonight,' Sakura said.

Kakashi looked at Sakura. She was starring at the sky and her face lit up in the moonlight. There was something poetic and romantic in this vision. She no longer was the insecure genin when she was in Team 7. She was a strong and accomplished woman. A beautiful woman he saw for the first time. Kakashi blushed. He was glad to wear a mask, he thought. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

'Thank you for walking me back.'

'You're ... you're welcome,' he stammered.

Sakura entered her apartment. Why did he stutter like that in front of her ? He acted like a teenager. He was ridiculous.

 **~ 00 ~**

Kakashi picked up habit to walk Sakura home. When she did not go to see him at his office, he was waiting for her when she left the hospital. These times with Sakura had become the best time of his day. Every day he was eager to see her.

'See you tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei.'

'I already told you not to call me sensei.'

'Fine, Hokage-sama.'

Kakashi winced.

'It's even worse.'

Sakura laughed. Kakashi loved to hear her laugh. Then he understood something. He was in love with Sakura. He did everything to convince himself that it was impossible, he was older than her, and above all, she was his student. But even if he tried to convince himself otherwise, he loved her. It was an impossible love since she could never love him back. For her, he was Kakashi-sensei. So he did the only thing that seemed right to him. He avoided her. As soon as he saw her, he pretended an appointment or an important meeting. He saw the disappointment in Sakura's eyes, but he thought it was better that way. Several days passed, then a week and two. Until the day a furious Sakura came in his office. A terrified jonin followed her.

'I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I couldn't stop her.'

Kakashi almost wanted to laugh. When Sakura was in this state, nothing could stop her. What made him laugh less was that her anger was directed to him. He told jonin to leave.

'What can I do for you Sakura ?'

'Why are you avoiding me ?'

Kakashi knew that someday he would have to face her. He only wanted a little more time.

'I don't avoid you.'

'You always have an appointment, you are always in meeting.'

Sakura's expression changed. Her gaze was no longer filled with anger, but with sadness and doubt.

'Did I do or say something wrong ?'

Kakashi felt guilty.

'You didn't do anything wrong, believe me.'

'So why ?'

Kakashi rose from his chair and came up to her. He had to stop himself from taking her in his arms.

'I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. It's not quite as simple as that.'

'Try to explain it to me.'

He remained silent.

'I can understand. I thought we were equal. After all we lived, I thought you could trust me. Kakashi.'

Without thinking about what he was doing, Kakashi went up to Sakura and kissed her. He suddenly realized what he was doing. He wanted to move away from her and to apologize, but he was surprised when Sakura stopped him and kiss him back. They parted too quickly for their liking. They smiled, they looked into each other eyes.

'I've been dreaming of it for a long time,' Sakura said.

'Me too.'

They kissed again. Everything was now clear for Kakashi. No matter his doubts, his questions. What mattered was that he loved her.

 _ **The end**_


End file.
